In the past where a cellular phone functioned mainly as a portable phone, people would hold both a cellular phone and a wallet containing transportation cards, credit cards and money. Recently, however, as the function and use of cellular phones has increased significantly, people tend to always hold cellular phones.
For this reason, people are widely using cellular phone cases that contain a few transportation cards or credit cards and a small amount of money by forming a predetermined receptacle on the face inside the cover of the cellular phone case in which the cellular phone is inserted.
However, because such current cellular phone cases that hold the cellular phone on the face inside the main body of the cellular phone case, where a camera lens hole is formed, allow the user to take photographs through a lens hole in the cellular phone case by exposing the camera lens of the cellular phone when taking photographs, they cannot continuously combine receptacles and others of a wallet on the face outside main body of the cellular phone case where a camera lens hole is formed. Therefore, they can restrictively combine a simple receptacle in which a few transportation cards or credit cards or a small amount of money on the face inside the main body of the cellular phone case, and such wallet type cellular phone cases are not capable of providing as diverse a function as a wallet.
In addition, with today's rapid development in information and communications technology as well as advanced technologies related to cellular phones, products equipped with unique functions for each type of cellular phone are being released with slightly different sizes, thicknesses and types.
Accordingly, different cellular phone protective cases are being manufactured to suit the size, thickness and type of each cellular phone for being supplied to consumers.
Therefore, the manufacturers and sellers of cellular phone cases have the burden of preparing all cellular phone cases to fit to a number of cellular phone types. Every time new cellular phones are released, these case manufacturers must dispose of mold parts and inventory goods for existing cellular phone cases, and prepare mold parts and inventory goods to fit the newly released cellular phones, which in turn raises the manufacturing cost and becomes a factor burdening manufacturers, sellers and consumers.
In addition, consumers who use cellular phones are also disadvantaged by having to examine cellular phone cases one by one to ensure they fit the cellular phone type they possess when purchasing cellular phone cases.